


Uke/Bottom!Tsukishima Kei {Rare} Ships

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Submissive Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Uke Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: To sum things up, this is a story about various one-shots of a bottom!tsukishima kei, and his seme.This is for people {including me, lol} who is interested in bottom!tsukishima kei.If you wanna know which ship is which, it’s in the chapter titles.Ah and yes, I do take requests. As long as Kei is the bottom.





	1. Strawberry Shortcake - KuroTsuki (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo tries to find a delicous strawberry shortcake for his cute boyfriend, Tsukishima, who is coming to Tokyo next week.

Kuroo stares at the shortcakes in front of this cake shop, wondering where the hell did the specific one he needed is. Kuroo continued to stare at the shortcakes, then took out his phone.

Kuroo opened his phone and went to “Phone” and went to the “K” section. “Where was it again— Ah, there!” Kuroo says and selected “Kenma Kozume”, calling him, he brings his phone to his ear.

It took a couple seconds before the ringing stopped and a voice behind the phone spoke up, “Yes?” Kenma says, the person Kuroo chose to call.

”Kenma! Do you know any place that sells strawberry shortcakes?!” Kuroo says, it almost sounds like he’s yelling, but he’s actually just desperate.

There was a pause at Kenma before he says, “Actually, yes...” and the there was another pause, “Remember the cake shop near Nekoma?” He says.

Kuroo blinked a few times before gasping, “That’s true! I forgot about that!— Hold up, what’s with you pausing so much?” Kuroo asks and squinted his eyes.

Another pause...

”I’m playing a game right now,” Kenma says. Kuroo made a -_- face and said his thanks. Before Kuroo hang up, Kenma asks, “Is it for Tsukishima?”

Kuroo blinked a few times before nodding, “Yeah...” He says, and he felt like Kenma could probably be giving a small smile right now, “Alright, good luck,” Kenma says and hanged up instead.

”Alright...! Let’s go!” Kuroo says, grinning, and started running all the way near his school.

* * *

 

 

”There’s no more?!” Kuroo asks and slumped. The person who owned the shop sweatdropped and says, “I’m sorry... Is it for someone?”

Kuroo nodded a lot of times, “It’s for Kei! He loves strawberry shortcakes, and he’s coming over this weekend!” He says, and you can see dramatic tears coming out.

”He...?— I see, well, I’m busy this weekend, so I can’t open the shop and make any...” He says and narrowed his eyes.

”Well, dammit—“ Kuroo says and fell to He ground dramatically, “And I wanted to see Kei looking so happy eating it..!” He says.

“Uhm— If you want him to be happy, why not make it yourself...?” The shop keeper says before Kuroo got up and gasped, “That’s true!” He says, his jaws dropped.

’Is he an idiot...?’ The shop keeper thought before smiling, “If you want, I can give you a recipe about how to make it,” He says.

Kuroo’s eyes then began to sparkle, “Are you serious?!” He says and the shop keeper just nodded, “Great! I can’t cook or bake or anything like that, but I can do it!” Kuroo says, his fist in the air in excitement.

’You can’t cook or bake...?!’ The shopkeeper thought again and sweatdropped, but he was actually screaming deeeeeeeep inside his head.

”I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get the recipe,” The shop keeper says and turned, walking to the kitchen, then walked back after 2 minutes and gave a paper to Kuroo.

”Those are the recipe you need to make a strawberry shortcake, everything is in order,” He says and Kuroo looked at it, then at the shop keeper and grinned, “Thanks!” He says and left the shop.

The shop keeper smiled, watching him leave, then asks himself, “Will he be alright...?”

* * *

 

 

The weekend...

 

”Hi, Kei!” Kuroo says, opening the door for his glasses blonde who was waiting behind the door, “Come in, come in,” Kuroo says and smiled widely.

Kei blinked a couple times, wondering why Kuroo was acting like a formal piece of shit, but walked in anyways, “My parents aren’t home today, so make yourself at home!” Kuroo says and closed the door.

Kei took off his shoes and watched Kuroo walked to the kitchen, “My room is upstairs to the left near the stairs!” Kuroo shouted out from the kitchen.

Kei blinked, then walked up the stairs, turning left to a door after reaching the top, and then opens the door and walked in.

The room seemed... normal?

Kei blinked, he expected Kuroo to be an otaku or a pervert, or a fanboy. But none of what Kei thought is there. Kei just shrugged and walked to Kuroo’s bed and sat on it.

Kei looked around, then spotted Kuroo’s Nekoma sweater on the edge of the bed. He wondered why he still had it even though Kuroo already graduated. Kei grabbed the sweater and sniffed it.

”Why the hell is it clean?” Kei asks.

”For memories!” Kuroo says, suddenly appearing, which made Kei jump a little and threw the sweater behind him.

Kuroo chuckled and walked into his room with a tray. Kei blinked a few times before noticing a smell from the tray, “I smell... A Strawberry Shortcake?” Kei asks.

Kuroo gasped, “How did you know?!”

”Instincts?”

”Are you a strawberry shortcake maniac?!”

Kei glared at him immediately, which Kuroo nervously laughed off, telling him to take a chill pill.

Kuroo put the tray on the table, then sat next to Kei and put his hand behind Kei’s head, bringing him closer as their lips touch. Kei was a little surprise, but kissed him back.

When they pulled away, Kei’s cheeks were tinted pink.

Kuroo snickered, “Cute,” He says, then Kei puffed his cheek in annoyance, denying it by the face he’s making.

Kuroo pushes Kei down on his bed and climbed ontop of him.

”Wh-What?!— What are you doing?!” Kei asks, his face beginning to go red. Kuroo leaned down and kiss Kei. Kei immediately closed his eyes shut.

Kuroo pulled back after a couple seconds, looking at the body under him.

Kei was a pale, skinny, and beautiful high school boy. His skin was white as snow, skinny like some girl on diet, and beautiful enough to make Kuroo want to claim him already.

Oh that’s right, Kuroo and Kei hasn’t even had their first time yet. Except they jerked off together once. The memory where Kei breathing heavily, moaning Kuroo’s name, saying “It feels good... more..”, his head resting on his shoulder.

Kuroo almost drooled and smiled at the thought, but then remembered the heck they are doing right now.

”Get off already, you pervert...” Kei says, his cheeks puffed again.

Kuroo smiled in response and got off, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Kei got up and fixed his glasses, in embarrassment.

Kuroo grabbed the tray on the table and set it on his lap, opening the strawberry shortcake that was wrapped. Kei looked over to the tray and saw the strawberry shortcake.

Kuroo then put it on Kei’s lap and smiled, “Try it,” He says.

Kei looked at the strawberry shortcake below him, then grabbed the fork that was next to the cake. It may not look like it, but Kei is pretty excited about it, you can see small sparkles in his eyes.

Kei then poked the strawberry shortcake, pierced it and took a piece of it, bringing it to his mouth and ate it.

Kei blinked a couple times, not saying anything.

Kuroo began to worry a little, so he asked, “Uh- Kei? How is it?”

Kei blinked a couple times before looking at Kuroo, “It’s good, but...”

Now Kuroo was ultra worried, was it bad but good? Did that make sense?—

“Did you make it?” Kei asks and looked at his boyfriend. Kuroo blinked before just nodding, “For you, Kei!” He says with a thumb up.

Kei smiled softly and looked at the cake, “It’s good, but I prefer it to be a little sweeter...” Kei says and continued to eat the cake. Kuroo blinked again, then sighed in relief, he thought it was something major.

”I’ll note that for next time, Kei!” Kuroo says and does thumbs up, smiling.

Kei didn’t respond, just eating the cake, but Kuroo didn’t mind, it’s Kei afterall.


	2. Claimed by a Yandere - HinaTsuki (1) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukishima finishes changing, he sees all his teammates dead at the gym, and only Hinata was alive. He was all bloody, holding a bloody knife and looking at Yamaguchi who was pleading to free him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Hinata cos mAN WHY NOT?— HinaTsuki gonna do sexy sexy btw. sMUT— remember what the story is called—

“Tsukki! I’m gonna go to the gym first, Alright? Hinata says he wants to talk to us all besides you,” Yamaguchi says and pointed at the changing rooms door, gesturing that he’s gonna leave.

Kei just nodded and waved him to just leave as he took his shirt off. Yamaguchi glanced at Kei, then left the changing room to the gym.

Kei wondered why he didn’t hear volleyballs hitting the ground and them all screaming, “Nice receive!” Or “hINATA BOKE!” He just shrugged it off and thought they might just be waiting for Kei.

_“Hinata says he wants to talk to us all besides you.”_

Kei wondered why did Hinata only want to talk to his team without Kei. Is it that secretive? Is Hinata planning something? Kei stopped changing for a moment and looked over to wear Hinata set his stuff.

’ _Maybe Hinata wrote it down and hid it in his bag,’_ Kei immediately shook his head at the thought, it was none of his business, why was he thinking that in his mind anyway.

Kei then continued to change, ignoring whatever he was thinking.

* * *

 

 

Fuck it was hot.

Kei wiped the sweat as he walked out the changing room, he stayed in the changing room for a couple minutes before leaving. It’s literally summer, and he was already sweating.

Kei really isn’t used to going outside.

Kei walked to the gym, and before he can get in, he saw some red liquid splattered around the front door. He raised a brow, is that paint? Are they literally messing with paint.

”Please,  _Hinata!_ ” A familiar voice calls out. It was Yamaguchi who suddenly shouted that. Kei raised his brow again before quietly entering the gym.

Kei’s eyes widen, seeing bodies spread out in the gym. There were blood coming out of them, and it was on the ground, the wall, even on the net and ball.

Kei looked at the bodies one after another. It definitely had to be a prank, right? Right?! He didn’t see Kageyama though, so maybe Kageyama is hiding to see Kei fall for it?

Kei’s eyes trailed to a corner to see Hinata standing in front of Yamaguchi who was on the ground, tears streaming, “ _Hinata!”_ Yamaguchi shouted, like he was trying to get Hinata back to his senses.

Kei watched the two as he spotted something on Hinata’s hand.  _A knife._ The knife was bloody, and so was Hinata, but he wasn’t bleeding.

Yamaguchi’s eyes turned to see Kei at the door. Kei noticed the look and looked at Yamaguchi, and it felt like Yamaguchi was telling him to  _run._

Kei couldn’t run though, he was shaking, he was scared, he didn’t want to be next though. That’s when Yamaguchi just shouted when Hinata raised the knife, “TSUKKI RUN!!”

Kei did it, he immediately ran. There was a scream from the gym, and Kei knew, it was Yamaguchi.

Kei’s eyes began to tear up, he definitely wasn’t going to be next! Since he had tried to process everything in his mind, he ran to the changing room and locked it, closing every window, closing the light also.

Kei slid down the wall that was next to the door and panted. He wasn’t tired already, he is scared shitless. Why the changing room though? Hinata would immediately find him.

Kei curled up, his head resting on his knees as tears streamed. He didn’t want to die like this, he didn’t want to die by getting murdered from a teammate. He would rather just get run over by a truck and get send off flying.

It was so quiet that he can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He continued shivering with silent sobs and didn’t dare to look up, his arms wrapped around his legs that was brought up.

The footsteps came closer and closer and it suddenly stopped. Kei knew where. It was the the changing room Kei is currently in.

”Kei! You in there?” Hinata’s voice from the other side says, knocking on the door. Kei wondered why was Hinata using Kei’s first name, he never gave him permission, but he actually doesn’t mind.

Kei didn’t speak up, he didn’t dare to, he would die if he did. Even if he were to come out and push Hinata out the way, Hinata would chase, and he was way faster. Kei definitely wasn’t going to risk that.

”Hmm... Maybe he is not in here afterall,” Hinata says, then Kei can hear shuffling noises. Kei wondered who had the key to unlock the changing room.

Kei’s eyes widen and remembered that Hinata was in charge of taking care of the changing room today. Kei didn’t want to get up though, but he had to, he was going to die if he didn’t.

Kei immediately looked around the room for a weapon, then spot a broom that was literally just at the other side of the door, he was going to hit Hinata with it. Kei took a small silent deep breath before crawling to the other side, grabbing the broom.

Kei immediately wiped his tears and stood up, “Ah here it is!” Hinata says cheerfully and Kei shivered, he felt like Hinata was smirking, like Kei was next.

Kei gripped the broom in his hands and gulped. He should’ve grabbed his stuff before grabbing the broom, but then all he needed to do is smack Hinata as hard as he can with the broom, grab his stuff and run home and call the police.

Kei was still shivering and he gripped onto the broom harder as he heard a “click!” On the door. The door stayed still as it was, then it was slowly beginning to open.

Hinata slowly walked in, “Kei?~” He cooed creepily and looked around the room. Good thing the door was blocking where Kei was at. Hinata probably doesn’t notice that he is over there since it looks like a lame spot to hide.

When the door began to slowly close, Hinata’s back facing him. Kei wanted to take a deep breath, but Hinata might notice. The door then was fully shut, Hinata still looking around. Kei creeped up behind Hinata.

Hinata raised a brow and tilted his head slightly before shrugging, “Maybe he isn’t here afterall,” He says, and before he turned, Kei gave no hesitation and smacked Hinata as hard as he can.

Hinata gasped as blood immediately went down Hinata’s right side of his head. Hinata covered his head and groaned, falling to the ground. Kei’s leg moved Hinata out the way and immediately grabbed his stuff. When he left, he didn’t even turn to look at Hinata and ran as he heard a small “Kei...” from Hinata.

Kei didn’t care, he was focused on surviving afterall.

Why did Hinata kill them though? Why did Hinata only want to talk to them? Why didn’t he also call for Kei? Maybe because Hinata wanted to save him for last? Maybe Hinata wasn’t planning to kill him? If so, does that mean Hinata doesn’t hate him? Wait no, he doesn’t hate Daichi or Suga, the others.

Maybe Hinata was in love with him and wanted Kei to be his only?—

Kei stopped.

It sounded like it was true. Was it because of that? It sounded pretty nice if Hinata did love him, because Kei loves him too.

Kei shook his head and looked behind, not seeing Hinata following him, and he was pretty much far from the school. Kei sighed and looked back in front of him and took his phone out, to call the poliace.

There was  **NO WAY** Hinata was in love with Kei. Hinata even stated himself that he doesn’t hate or like Kei, that Kei was a real meanie, and sees him as a rival.

Kei was about to dial the police number until he felt something hit his head and collapses.

* * *

 

 

Kei woke up to a dark room. He heard two voices talking to each other at the end of the bed. Kei didn’t say anything as he recognized those voice.  _Kageyama And Hinata...?_ ~~~~

Hinata is alive from that hit? Who hitted Kei though? Why is Kageyama there?

Questions began to fill up Kei’s head, and he felt something cold against his hands. He moved his long fingers to touch what was it. _Handcuffs?_

Where the fuck did they get these handcuffs?—

His arms were tied up above his head, and he must be blindfolded since he can feel it, and his body felt cold. Well, mostly his below parts, his shirt was still on, and he must be wearing his boxers. Kei shifted a little since it was kind of uncomfortable.

Kageyama and Hinata heard Kei and knew he was now awake, so Hinata told him, “Anyways, thanks Kageyama!” The Little one chirped.

Kageyama just shrugged, “It’s gratitude for helping me with Oikawa anyway,” Kageyama says, and with that, Kageyama left.

Silence immediately filled the room, and Kei was the first to break the silence, “Oi, where the fuck am I?” He asks as Hinata turned to him.

”My basement,” Hinata says calmly as he walked over and sat down next to Kei.

”Let me go,” Kei growled lowly.

”No.”

”Wha— The fuck! Why are you doing this?!”

”Because I want to.”

”You literally killed everyone in the gym besides Kageyama and me! I rather get eaten by a pack of wolves than getting murdered by you!”

Hinata gave a slight dark chuckle, and it made Kei shiver.

”You’re not gonna die, Kei,” Hinata says as smiled softly, his hands reaching up and cupped Kei’s cheek.

Kei was tempted to bite that small hand that just cupped his cheek. Kei just growled, “Give me an actual answer. Why are you doing this?” He asks again.

”Because I love you.”

Kei immediately went silent, his eyes widening. He was stun.  _Him? Hinata loves Kei?_

Kei shook his head though, Hinata could probably be lying and kill Kei in the end, just in a different way...right?

”I won’t fall for that,” Kei says.

Hinata raised a brow before sighing. Hinata’s hand went to the back of Tsukishima’s head and untied the blindfold. Kei blinked a few times when the blindfold was off, he was looking down and didn’t dare to look up.

”Kei.” Hinata says.

He didn’t react.

”Kei, look at me.”

”...”

A hand then grabbed Kei’s chin and roughly made Kei look at Hinata. Kei shutted his eyes before he can meet Hinata’s eyes.

Another sigh came out of Hinata, “So stubborn, you’re playing hard to get,” Hinata says, then he leaned in and took Kei’s lips with his own.

Kei gasped at the sudden movement, then felt Hinata’s tongue slide into his mouth. Kei’s face began to go beet red, trying to knee Hinata away but he felt powerless.

Hinata’s tongue swirled around Kei’s tongue, then went the other side, then ontop the tongue and the bottom.

Hinata reached his hand to the back of Kei’s head and pulled Kei closer so they can get a better kiss.

Hinata’s other hand reached down to Kei’s stomach before pulling away with a smirk. Kei panted. How the fuck did Hinata learn that? Kei wasn’t still gonna accept it, that Hinata loves him.

Kei looked away again.

Hinata pouted his lips a little and patted Kei’s tummy, “You should really eat more, it’s so flat,” Hinata says and looked at his stomach, then to Kei’s boxer.

Another smirk crept up to Hinata’s lips as he touched Kei’s boxers, touching  _that._

Kei gasped before growling, turning to his boxers, “Don’t TOUCH that!”

”Not gonna listen!~” Hinata cooed as he grabbed Kei’s boxers and pulled them off, throwing it on the ground. Kei immediately brought up his legs, not letting Hinata look at his dick.

Hinata puffed his cheeks, “I wanna see it! Come on!” Hinata says and tried to put Kei’s legs down, but Kei fought and didn’t listen, even though he felt powerless.

After 5 seconds, Hinata finally pulled Kei’s legs down, overpowering Kei. Kei wanted to hide his dick, but he couldn’t since he was totally powerless right now and his hands were cuffed, which was bullshit.

Hinata immediately climbed in between Kei’s legs and stared at Kei’s dick, “St-Stop... Don’t stare...!” Kei says and bit his bottom lip, looking away with a small blush that went across his cheeks.

”Your dick is cute—“ Hinata says as he brushed his fingers across Kei’s thighs. “Shut up! Don’t say that! That’s perverted!” Kei says, now looking down in embarrassment.

”Everything about you is so cute and beautiful!” Hinata says as he stopped staring and looked at Kei with a grin. Kei glanced at Hinata and then looked away in a second, “Shut up, I’m not...” Kei says.

Hinata chuckled and hugged Kei’s waist, his body pressing against Kei’s, “What are yo— Oh my god!” Kei almost shouted.

”Are you fricking hard?!” Kei asks with a disgusted glare.

Hinata giggled nervously, “Seeing your cute dick made me hard.”

”Don’t call it that! And that’s so creepy...!” Kei says and rolled his eyes.

Hinata giggled again before moving back with another grin, “Hey Kei, Kei! Is it okay if I touch you?” Hinata asks, his eyes sparkling like a dog who hasn’t done something for a long time.

”What? No!” Yep, Kei rejected fast because fuck that.

Hinata whistled and looked at Kei’s legs, him still being between them. Hinata then grabbed Kei’s dick and he squeaked, “Cold...!” Kei says with a small flinch.

Hinata then smirked again, the creepy one.

Hinata rubbed Kei’s dick, and Kei bit his lip, trying to not react to it, he doesn’t even know why.

Kei’s dick then slowly went up and Kei began to flush, it’s embarrassing. Kei wanted to cover his face with his hands, but they were still cuffed.

”Wow, that was cute...!” Hinata says and grinned at the blushing Kei.

Kei didn’t even dare to look at him, but ask, “Can... You uncuff me...?” Kei was panting slightly, he was embarrassed and he was trying to process everything happening right now.

Hinata blinked, watching the Kei in front of him, he was indeed beautiful, Kei was panting while his pale skin was flushed across his cheeks, his pink plump lips opened a little for air, Hinata felt like he can feel an aroma around Kei.

Then Hinata sighed, “Kei, you’re not being fair,” He says as he let go of Kei’s dick and leaned in for a kiss. Hinata’s hand trailed to Kei’s thighs and pinched it slightly, making a mark there.

Hinata pulled away, then kissed Kei’s collar before sucking on it. Kei gasped as he held in a moan, gritting his teeth.

Hinata now wanted to make marks everywhere on Kei, he wanted to claim and show everyone that Kei was his. He would KILL anyone who tries to take Kei from him.

Hinata’s hand on Kei’s thighs moved to a different spot on the thigh and pinched there but a little harder. Kei gasped again, a little whimper escaping his lips.

Hinata pulled away from Kei’s collarbone and licked his lips, lustfully.

* * *

 

 

Kei gasped as Hinata thrusted into Kei, his dick fully inside Kei.

Kei whimpered and asked Hinata to stop, but Hinata didn’t seem to listen or care as he leaves another hickey on Kei’s chest. Kei’s shirt had been ripped off and thrown onto the ground and Hinata just suddenly start playing with his nipples.

Hinata rubbed Kei’s nipple before pushing it forward, making Kei whimper a moan.

Hinata was beginning to enjoy himself even more as he forcefully thrusted in Kei. Damn, Kei was tight as fuck.

”Ah- Kei, so good—“ Hinata says as he groaned, thrusting in Kei again as he rubbed Kei’s thigh and kiss his legs, leaving marks on there too.

Then a sob came out of Kei.

Hinata shivered a little at the sob and looked at Kei to see that tears were streaming down his cheeks, “Oh- Oh no, Kei...!” He says as he stopped thrusting but moved forward to touch Kei.

”Don’t cry... It hurts me too if you cry like that...” Hinata says softly, rubbing Kei’s cheek. Kei was probably really scared, the fact that Hinata just killed some people and now is currently raping him.

Kei just shook his head in response, “Just... Continue...” He says as Hinata blinked sadly before nodding, “Are you sure? We can stop, you know? I don’t want to hurt someone I deeply love and care about,” Hinata says.

Kei somehow chuckled softly, “When did you become so good with words...?” He asks as his tears stopped.

Hinata immediately pouted, “Always!”

Kei gave another slight chuckle, then his smile turned into a thin line, “Are you serious about what you said?” He asks.

”About what?”

”About you.. loving me...”

Hinata blinked, “Of course!” He suddenly shouted. Kei jumped slightly and locked eyes with Hinata. Kei now sees that Hinata was serious this whole time, it’s written in Hinata’s eyes.

Kei blinked before another blush came and he looked down, “I see... Me too...” He whispered the last part, but Hinata heard it and gasped loudly, “Really?!” He says.

”Sh-Shut up! You’re loud!” Hinata hugged Kei happily and rubbed his head against Kei’s chest.

Kei blinked and just watched, he can’t pat his head because hIS HANDS ARE STILL CUFFED—

“So Uhm— Sorry to break the atmosphere, but..” Hinata says as he pulled away and grabbed Kei’s legs, squeezing it, “I need to cum..” Hinata says and nervously chuckled.

”Wha— Take it ou—!” Before Kei can finish, Hinata already came inside him, earning a quiet squeak from Kei.

”Ah— Oh crap!” Hinata says and gasped, taking his dick out and cum came out of Kei’s hole. “Oh no! I’m so sorry Kei!” Hinata says with another gasp.

”You could’ve just take it out before you come...” Kei says as he leaned his head against the wall behind him.

”Ehehe— Kei, can we go again?” Hinata asks and smiled at the blonde who just blankly stare at him before widening his eyes, “Wha— I don’t have endless stamina like you! I can’t go another round!”

”Oh come on, Kei! Just another!” Hinata says, but before Kei can talk back, Hinata smacked their lips together, uncuffing Kei’s hands, and then yeah, Kei went back to submission and they went for a couple rounds.

* * *

 

 

Hinata pouted and messed with Kei’s blonde locks, there were hickeys all over Kei’s body, there were some teeth bites too. Kei is currently sleeping because he doesn’t have endless stamina.

After Hinata uncuffed Kei, Kei’s finger nails digged into Hinata’s back, leaving scratch marks. Kei bit Hinata a couple times for revenge.

There was a text message from Hinata’s phone, so he grabbed it and looked at who it was from. He smiled before replying.

 

_**(2:56am)** _

_Hinata: Thanks for helping me, you guys! He is successfully claimed by me!_

**_(2:56am)_ **

_Tanaka: Of course Hinata! We Senpais are always ready to help!_

**_(2:57am)_ **

_Sugawara: Did Tsukishima fall asleep?_

**_(2:57am)_ **

_Hinata: Ah, yes! He was pretty cute and beautiful when we were doing it!_

_**(2:58am)**   
_

_Yamaguchi: I think we didn’t need to know that... But you acting as a Yandere was pretty crazy._

_**(2:59am)**   
_

_Hinata: Oh, I was actually hit on the head. Though I made it look like I got hit. Then I covered my head to make it look like it was bleeding after a gasp. Kageyama played a big part in capturing Kei though!_

_**(2:59am)**   
_

_Kageyama: Of course I did, you Boke._

**_(3:00am)_ **

_Daichi: You have a looottt of explaining to Tsukishima once you both wake up. Well, including us too._

 

 

Hinata blinked a few times before putting his phone away, Daichi was right though. Once Kei wakes up, he will tell him everything and they’ll go at it again, and Kei’s legs probably won’t go on for a few days.

Hinata smiled at the thought as he looked at the blonde who was facing him, asleep. Hinata then moved down to Kei’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing HinaTsuki even though I ship it, and smut at that. I think it’s cute so fUCK IT—


	3. Carried - TanaTsukki (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya And Hinata are being carried, and since Tanaka is Tanaka and Kei is one of the tallest, Tanaka tries to carry Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do something that involves carrying Kei, And Tanaka was the perfect fit.

“I feel tall!” Noya says and waved the air and people below him. Noya is currently on Asahi’s shoulders, and Noya is so excited that his eyes were sparkling and moving so much.

“N-Noya! Stop moving so much!” Asahi says as he tried to stay still, but Noya was literally swinging back and forth, too much excitement.

”Oh wow! Is this how tall people feels like?!” Hinata says, currently on Kageyama’s shoulders, “Tanaka-San, I’m taller!” Hinata says and looked down to Tanaka who was just confused with a sweatdrop.

”I’m surprise you two can carry them without problems,” Tanaka says and looked up at Hinata and Noya who were grinning.

”Why don’t YOU try to carry someone, Ryuu!” Noya says as he threw his fist up the air, “Maybe someone like Suga-San or Chikara!”

Tanaka sarcastically laughed before gasping, “Actually, maybe I should,” Tanaka says and glanced at someone for a split second, “Except not on my shoulders, and someone specific...”

Noya And Hinata blinked before opening their mouth, “Are you...?!” They say.

”Yup,” Tanaka says, his arms crossed with a proud smirk, then glanced at the certain person again, Tsukishima Kei.

Kei is just minding his own business, talking to Yamaguchi.

”Be careful Ryuu, you should know this, but... That guy is really salty—“ Noya says as Tanaka let out a laugh, “Yes! I know that, and I’m doing it to embarrass him! For revenge for messing with us!”

”Yeah Tanaka-senpai, you’re amazing!” Hinata says and started moving back and forth, making Kageyama shouting at him to stop and shUT THE FUCK UP—

Kei and Yamaguchi glanced at the loud people before Kei sighed, “Do they ever rest?” He asks as Yamaguchi gave out a slight giggle.

* * *

 

 

Later after practice was over, everybody grabbed their water bottles and wiped themselves. Tanaka told Yamaguchi that he needed to distract Kei for a bit. Yamaguchi was confused, but he didn’t mind.

”Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped and jumped to Kei. Kei looked at him with a raised brow, “What is it?” He says.

”Uh— Great job today!” Yamaguchi says and did thumbs up. Kei blinked a couple times, he felt like Yamaguchi was up to something, but shrugged it off and replied, “It’s the same as other days.”

Then Yamaguchi just told him it wasn’t, then the two bickered for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Tanaka was slowly creeping up behind to Kei, his hands ready to capture the tall blonde.

”Yamaguchi, Just Shut up,” Kei says as Yamaguchi immediately noticed Tanaka, then looked at Kei and pouted, “Gomen, Tsukki...” He says.

Before Kei did anything else, he felt something grab him.

Tanaka grabbed Kei’s legs off-guard and pulled  them up, catching Kei’s upper body. Kei shrieked when he was suddenly lifted up, then looked at Tanaka in disbelief, “What the hell?!” He says and Tanaka gave a cheeky grin.

Yes, Tanaka is carrying Kei the “bridal-style.”

”Nice legs,” Tanaka suddenly says, looking over the blondes legs. Kei’s face flushed slightly before pushing Tanaka’s face up, to not look.

”Put me down!” Kei says. The others saw, then some laughed and some were confused, especially Yamaguchi.

”BABAH— Ryuu, you did it!” Noya says and pointed at the two, “It’s hurts, Tsukishima!” Tanaka says with a laugh.

”Oh! Tsukishima is blushing!~” Hinata says and pointed at Tsukishima, laughing. Kei was cursing, telling Tanaka to put him down, but the older one refused, “I’m not gonna put you down until we get to the changing room!”

”Wha— Curse you and your mischievous ideas!” Kei says as he finally stop pushing Tanaka’s face and crossed his arms, one of his cheeks puffed, his cheeks flushed.

Tanaka looked at Kei with a slightly opened mouth, before giving a small grin, “Finally accepting it?! Well then, this senpai shall carry you back to the changing room!” Tanaka says as he started running.

Kei felt it was dangerous and immediately wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck so he wouldn’t fall, Incase Tanaka was being dumb and trip.

Tanaka saw that and blushed a little, smiling, he thought it was pretty cute— What?

As Tanaka promised, once the two reached to the changing room, Tanaka let Kei down, who immediately changed, grabbed his stuff, then left. He was still embarrassed. Tanaka watched Kei leave, grinning before crouching all the way down, covering his face.

”Dammit... I got to admit, but that was cute....” Tanaka whispered to himself, blushing like crazy, being the only in the changing room right now.

Tanaka’s got to admit that Kei was cute, like, who could resist the puffed cheek while their face was flushed, crossing their pale arms against their shirt. And again, Tanaka wasn’t lying when he said “Nice legs.”

The legs were soft and squishy, pale and long, and beautiful. Tanaka was tempt to squeeze those legs of Kei’s, but then it would be sexual harassment, plus, he loves Shimizu right now!

Tanaka sighed as he moved one of his hands away from his face, showing half of his face, “Maybe my feelings has changed...?” He asked himself, but immediately denied it.

After that, sometimes Tanaka would do that again, carry Kei to the changing room, and Kei was always off-guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short TanaTsukki. Nice legs doe Kei, they’re beautiful, cute, sexy—
> 
> I wouldn’t mind for requests by the way! As long as Kei is bottom, that’s the whole point of this.


	4. Take it all in - BokuAkaKuroTsuki (1) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is an omega and falls into heat during one of his dates with his three boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request?! *iNHALE* I’M FIRED UP— The request is made by Unchain_My_Melody!

“Well, fuck...” Kei cursed, his arms crossed as his angry pheromones spread around in front of him.

He was getting to heat, it was today, he has a date with his three boyfriends today. He totally forgot it was today, which he thought was pretty pathetic of him.

”Oi, tall Megane boy,” A stranger Alpha appears in front of Kei. Kei glared at the Alpha before turning his head, trying to calm himself down and that he will have to explain it to his boyfriends.

”Hey~ Don’t ignore me~” The stranger says as he let out seductive pheromones. Kei’s nose stiffened, but he was not going to fall for it.

He wanted his first time with his boyfriends, so curse the guy in front of him.

Kei continued ignoring him, his head turned away still. The stranger was smirking, but then it turned to a frown before he gave a demand, “Look at me.”

Kei shivered, almost turning his head, but then he managed to control himself and continued looking away, he wish his boyfriends would hurry up.

_Fuck, fuck, fuuckk..._

Kei cursed in his mind, his body began to get hot, his heat was approaching, it was gonna start this moment.

The man’s nose made a “sniff” sound before licking his lips and pinned Kei against the wall, “You’re in heat, huh? No wonder why you were all piss... And you smell suuper amazing, pretty sweet,” He says, licking his lips again.

_Why the fuck do they take so long?_

Kei was not gonna forgive his boyfriends if they don’t hurry up.

Good thing there aren’t many people around where he is at, or else many Alphas would notice and rape him on the spot.

There was silence for a bit until the man sighed, immediately grabbing Kei’s chin, making Kei look at him. The man looked disgusting, he even smelled horrible, like he didn’t take a shower for a whole year.

His clothes were quite formal for a pervert like him, like a black suit with a black tie.

”Listen here, omega—“ Before The man can continue talking, he was immediately pulled away and thrown on the ground, “Keeii!!” Someone called out and jumped onto Kei.

Kei blinked a couple times before noticing it was Kuroo who threw the man, and Bokuto who jumped on him.

”Wait, oh shit—“ Bokuto says as he immediately got off Kei and backed away, so he must have noticed, eh?

”What are you guys doing?!” The man growled and looked at Kuroo and Bokuto with a glare, “Excuse you! This is our boyfriend!” Bokuto looked at the man, pointing at him as Kuroo nodded in agreement.

”Boy— “Our”?! You guys are homos?!” The man says as he got up and made a disgusted face and ran off, “Says the one who was about to rape Kei...” Akaashi says as he walked up and looked at Kei.

Kei looked at Akaashi before pushing Bokuto away and hugged Akaashi, “Akaashi-San...” Kei says as he nuzzled Akaashi’s neck, sniffing it, a blush coming across his face.

”Kuroo, go book a hotel now, he’s in heat,” Akaashi says as Kuroo immediately took his phone out and found the nearest hotel, a  _love_ hotel, specifically.

”Okay, already got it, paid and got room!” Kuroo says as he looked at his boyfriends, “So, someone’s gonna have to carry him,” Bokuto says.

”I’ll do it, Bokuto will just sign up for us because he can run,” Kuroo says with a dumb kitty smirk, earning a “Hey!” From Bokuto.

Kuroo walked to Akaashi with a nod, and took Kei in his arms. Kei lets go of Akaashi and lets Kuroo carry him before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, bringing his nose to Kuroo’s neck and sniffed it.

”Kuroo-San...” Kei mumbled.

”Well that’s cute,” Kuroo says with a surprised face before smiling happily.

”Shut up, let’s go,” Akaashi says as Kuroo made a “Why-“ face before following, Bokuto was behind Kuroo Incase another alpha comes.

When they got to the hotel, they immediately rushed to the room as Bokuto signed up, then chased before them.

They got it, Akaashi locked the door and Kuroo gently put Kei down on the bed, but he wouldn’t like go, “Alpha...” Kei mumbled, rubbing his legs together. He was hard already.

”Uhh— Akaashi, what do we do?!” Kuroo panicked, looking at the shorter boy who walked to the bed, “I mean, I WOULD like to bond with him, but then we can’t do it without his permission,” Akaashi says with a shrug.

”The smell is getting stronger...” Bokuto says as Kuroo and Akaashi sent him a glare like “No dude”.

”What?!— I mean, didn’t Kei told us one time that he would like to spend his heat with us next time?!” Bokuto says.

”Well, we don’t know when is that “next time,”” Akaashi replies.

”Do it...” Kei mumbled.

”What?” Kuroo says and turned to Kei, “Just... Just do it! You know! Fuck me and make me your omega!” Kei shouted and pulled Kuroo in, yes, for a kiss.

Akaashi and Bokuto jumped, “Hey!” Bokuto says before running over, saying it wasn’t fair.

Akaashi blinked a couple time before asking Kei, “Are you sure you mean it, Kei?”

Kei and Kuroo pulled away, and Bokuto was desperate to kiss Kei too.

Kei just nodded in reponse.

The three alphas looked at each other before looking at Kei.

”Then, don’t regret it~” Kuroo says as he leaned in for another kiss, getting another “Hey!” From Bokuto.

* * *

 

Now, Kei was currently being stretched by Akaashi, Bokuto messing with his nipples, and Kuroo sucking him off. He was trying to process everything, it was happening all at once.

”It’s ready, who’s first?” Akaashi says, Kei perking up a little, cumming into Kuroo’s mouth when Akaashi said that.

_Well shit, already?!_

“Well, we can’t give him double penetration...yet,” Kuroo says as he pulled away, swallowing the cum.

_Double penetration...?!_

Kei covered his face as his boyfriends talked to each other about who’s first, “Well, then I’ll go first,” Akaashi suddenly says.

Bokuto gasped, “But I wanted to!” He said.

Akaashi shrugged, “You didn’t say anything yet, first comes serve,” Akaashi says as he shoved Kuroo away, grabbing Kei’s hand and pulled him over to sit on his lap.

Kei was a blushing mess, his hands removed from his face as Akaashi gave a small smile, “You’ll be fine,” He says as he pecked Kei’s lips.

Kei blinked before nodding, pursing his lips a little.

Akaashi grabbed Kei’s ass, making the blonde squeak, which was a lovely sound and pulled him up, his pants already off and put him ontop of his dick.

Kei seemed like he was hesitating before speaking up, “A-Are we really gonna do this...?” He says and looked down to his ass, then Akaashi.

Akaashi just smiled, no harm, “Do you want to stop?” He says, but Kei shook his head immediately, “No..!”

Akaashi smiled even more, “Well, prepare yourself...” He says as Kei just gave a small nod and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s head.

Kuroo and Bokuto watched, them already hard, then talked to each other, saying they should just jerk off to each other.

Akaashi widen Kei’s ass before slamming it down his dick, a loud squeaky scream from Kei, tears streaming down his face. Akaashi groaned, saying it was still tight before noticing the tears.

Akaashi panicked, about to say something but Kei shook his head, “Continue...” He whispered, but seductively.

Akaashi felt a snap in his veins before slamming Kei’s ass deep in his dick, it completely inside Kei. Kei was now trying to take deep breathes.

Akaashi didn’t stop though, as he pulled Kei’s ass up and slammed it back down, a squeak coming from Kei again.

Akaashi continued for a bit until Bokuto walked in, his dick out now, “Let’s go for double penetration, yeah Kei?” Bokuto asks and looked at the omega.

Kei looked over to Bokuto and was about to say something, but Akaashi slammed his ass up and down again, earning another squeak from Kei.

Akaashi then stopped after doing that three times and spreads Kei’s ass wider, “Come on, Koutarou...” Akaashi says.

Bokuto licked his lips before putting his dick in front of Akaashi’s and below Kei’s hole. Akaashi then slowly set Kei down ontop of Bokuto’s dick.

Kei was whispering, “Oh my god oh my god..” a couple times when Bokuto’s tip was in him. Bokuto grabbed Kei’s waist and slammed him down, a loud scream coming from Kei again, his grip around Akaashi tightened.

Now both dicks were in Kei as he whispered out a, “Oh my god, I can’t believe this...” He says, tears streaming down.

”Oi, don’t leave me out,” Kuroo says, standing on the bed behind Akaashi, his dick right in front of Kei.

Kei looked at it in confusion, then looked up at Kuroo who was smirking down at him, “Suck it,” Kuroo says, it was demanding, and well— That kind of turned Kei on.

Kei didn’t say anything as he loosened one arm and reached up to Kuroo’s dick, just touching it with a flushed face.

Akaashi and Bokuto repositioned theirselves so Kei can suck Kuroo off comfortably.

Kei turned away from it, his face red, he couldn’t suck it, and he has never done it before, “You can do it, Kei, just make sure not to bite it, imitate what Kuroo did earlier...” Akaashi says and waited, so did Bokuto.

Kei gave a small nod, slowly turning to it, then at Kuroo, “Don’t Look, it’s embarrassing...” Kei says as Kuroo giggled before closing his eyes. Kei wasn’t supposed to trust that, but did anyway as his mouth sets on Kuroo’s dick.

He didn’t know how to do it, but he remembered Kuroo licked it and made dumb slurping sounds, so he tried that.

After a 15-30 seconds trying to imitate, which was perfect, Kuroo grabbed Kei’s head, and his hair and pushed him deeper in his mouth. Kei teared up, it hurted, it was touching the back of his throat, how is that possible—

Kei was trying to process everything until both Bokuto and Akaashi thrusted their dick in Kei, muffled sounds from Kei.

It hurted for Kei, but at the same time... It felt good... somehow.

* * *

 

 

They all pretty much came quickly, but Kei passed out after cumming, his mouth falling off Kuroo’s dick and his arms around Akaashi again, Bokuto and Akaashi were holding onto Kei so they don’t thrust into him again. Kei’s head dropped onto Akaashi’s shoulder.

”...When is his heat over?” Bokuto suddenly asks as he pulled away from Kei’s hole.

”He still has another 3 days,” Kuroo replies and jumped off the bed.

Akaashi pulled out of Kei and dropped onto the bed, the pillows with Kei and held his waist, his head against Kei’s chest.

”Well, you guys do him a favor and clean him out,” Akaashi says and hid his face on Kei’s chest, “I’m sleeping too.”

Kuroo and Bokuto pouted before replying, “Okay...!” And cleaned up.

Except when Kei woke up, they ate and went again. It wouldn’t be so bad to fuck Kei for another 3 days and mark him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m still not good at smut, I was long time ago, but I forgot how.
> 
> “Cock” bothers me, so that’s why I use “dick” XD


	5. Revenge? Or just a confession? - UshiTsukki (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka corners Kei alone in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AnimeFangirl2002

**BEEEEEPPP!!!**

 

A loud beeping sound was heard, Karasuno got their last point. There was silence for a bit before shouts of excitement and surprised coming out, even Karasuno’s team screamed in victory.

Shiratorizawa all looked depressed as they walked over to their coach. Before the coach left, telling them to stretch, he says, “And you’ll be doing 100 serves,” then walked away.

Shiratorizawa bursted into tears, besides some, like... Ushiwaka.

Ushiwaka’s face stayed the same. He was quite sad and surprised that they lost, but then what was more surprising was that his spike was  _blocked._

Ushiwaka felt that. He can feel his heart beating so fast all of a sudden when the hand stopping the ball was in front of him.

It wasn’t because he was terrified, he wasn’t sad either, but more like...  _excitement._

Thats right, Ushiwaka is actually impressed by the blocker, no one had really stopped his spikes before, getting complaints that’s its too lefty, or it’s too hard. 

Anyways, during that one moment, Ushiwaka immediately took interest in that blocker. He doesn’t know if it’s those things called “love,” since he’s never experienced it.

Except he has heard that “love” is something that makes your heart beat fast, or maybe you wanna know more about that person, and even touch them. Ushiwaka thought those things are normal, right?

Wanting to know that person more, your heart beats fast when you learn something new, and then you wanna touch them to see differences? Is it not stuff like that?

Ushiwaka tilted his head a little and looked over to Karasuno, who were ready to start stretching. A blonde head caught his eye and immediately turned there.

_What was his name again?_

Then someone with freckles just suddenly shout, “tSUKKI YAY—“ and high-fived the blonde.

_Ah right..._

_Tsukishima Kei._

* * *

 

 

Kei felt for a while, after the match ended, someone was watching him. He left to the restroom before he awards ceremony began, leaving the gaze. He didn’t look at who it was since he had a bad feeling.

After he came back, Shiratorizawa left the gym and Karasuno had to line up.

Though, Kei was curious about who was watching him, since he wanted to shout at their face to stop or he’ll smack their face with a ball.

Yeah, or so he hope...

”Tsukishima,” Ushiwaka says, in front of Kei, placing his hands between Kei on the lockers, totally locking him in.

Kei is currently trying to process what is happening. The awards ceremony was already over, they were leaving but Kei forgot his headphones at the locker and told his team that he went to get it.

Then he walked to his lockers to see Ushiwaka in their locker room, “The fuck?” Kei muttered out, which caught Ushiwaka’s attention and made him look up to Kei.

Then suddenly, Ushiwaka walked to Kei, grabbed his wrist and closed the door behind him before pushing him against the lockers.

Yeah, that’s what happened. So... What did Ushiwaka need? Is he going to murder Kei because he stopped his block, or one-touched it a lot of times? Or maybe kidnap him and make Karasuno fall miserably because their blonde middle blocker is gone?

”Uhm...?” Kei narrowed his eyes, turning to his locker that was just a couple lockers away, then looked down. 

“You...” Ushiwaka spoke, making Kei jump a little and turn to Ushiwaka, it was so sudden so of course Kei would jump.

”Were excellent...” Ushiwaka says, and he feels kind of dumb all of a sudden. Kei raised a brow, like  _did he really do that just to tell me that?_

Kei blinked once before sighing, “Did you really just needed to tell me that?” He asks and fixed his glasses in annoyance. Ushiwaka raised his arm as if to say something, he looked hesitant before putting his hand down.

”I mean— About your hand...” Ushiwaka immediately changed the topic. Kei blinked and looked down at his right hand, the hand where it bled when Ushiwaka spiked the ball during his block.

”Ah, this?” Kei brought his hand up and showed it to Ushiwaka, “It’s fine, something like this isn’t gonna kill me,” Kei says before putting his hand by down, his head a bit tilted. 

Ushiwaka just nodded, looking at Kei’s hand, “I... apologize... about your hand,” Ushiwaka says, still looking at it. Kei felt like taking a step back in surprise, but he still was against the locker. “I told you, it’s fine,” Kei says, bring both his hands behind his back.

Ushiwaka then looked up at Kei, “If you say so... I want to apologize properly though, I meant to say it before you left to the bathroom...” Ushiwaka says, then Kei felt a light in him lit open, it was Ushiwaka who was watching him.

”What is it then?” Kei asks.

Then Ushiwaka looked around Kei, like he’s observing, searching for something. Kei raised a brow, then felt a chill went down his spine, because Ushiwaka was literally just observing his body.

Then Ushiwaka looked at Kei, like he was done. “At least let me take you out to eat or something,” Ushiwaka says. Kei blinked for a moment before going, “Huh?” Then why was Ushiwaka looking around his body?

”I was trying to see if I could just buy you some new clothing, but I realized it’s better if I take you out eating,” Ushiwaka says, a finger raised and Kei made the most— confused face ever.

Kei did another blink before one of his teasing ideas came up, he smirked before asking, “Are you asking me out on a date?” He teased, his index and thumb wrapped around his chin.

”Yes.”

Kei blinked for a bit again. Again, he was trying to process everything. Kei knows he said everything right for the tease, but— did Ushiwaka reply “yes”?

”Excuse me?” Kei asks and moved his eyes to the right to avoid eye contact. “I am asking you out on a date,” Ushiwaka says, he looks proud.

Kei then looked at Ushiwaka again, he opened his mouth, he wanted to reply a no, but Ushiwaka looked like the persistent type. He closed his mouth and sighed, “Fine.”

Ushiwaka looked like he just lit up before grabbing both of Kei’s hands, “Then, let’s go right now,” Ushiwaka says and dragged Kei. “What?!- Now?!— Wait wait wait, my headphones!” Kei panicked.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll be taking him with me,” Ushiwaka says, still holding Kei’s hand. Kei was holding onto his headphones, looking away from his team in embarrassment, he wishes Ushiwaka would let go.

Daichi blinked a bit before tilting his head, “Sure...?” Daichi says, he looks confused, along with the team.

”Then, let’s go, Tsukishima,” Ushiwaka says and dragged Kei, “What- What—“ Kei just followed Ushiwaka anyways.

Suga was being dragged back from Tanaka, since Suga looked like he was gonna attack Ushiwaka for taking their snarky middle blocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEE!! Time to finish up more requests! If I have any, ahahah— Requests are still open, and will be, forever, until the day I never come back like Idek!


	6. Stop Worrying! - AsaTsukki (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei gets worried since he’s an omega, slept with his senpai, and is currently pregnant. How is he gonna tell his senpai, Azumane Asahi, his current boyfriend, that he’s pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8

“What happened to Tsukishima?” Asahi asks, confronting Suga. Suga swings his head to Asahi, giving him a quick glare which made Asahi jump in fear, “Looks like he didn’t want to tell you, huh?” Suga says.

Asahi raised a brow, “Tell me what?” Asahi says and tilted his head, then immediately brought it back up, “No nevermind- Actually, why is Tsukishima not practicing today?”

”Not telling,” The silver guy says before skipping off to Daichi. Asahi raises a brow again before walking to Kei, who was currently biting on his nail, sitting next to the wall.

”What should I do...?” Kei mumbles to himself, not noticing Asahi walking over. Kei hasn’t talked to Asahi the whole day, and Kei doesn’t want to. Kei was worried about something, something he doesn’t want to tell his alpha, his boyfriend, his Azumane Asahi.

Kei is currently pregnant.

Just two weeks and a half ago, Kei was in heat, and Asahi had to “ _comfort_ ” him, meaning they had sex, since omega heats are all about sexual desires (mostly). Asahi didn’t notice that the condom ripped when he came.

 

Kei sighed, which was the 35th time today.

”Tsukishima...?” He heard a soft voice calling next to him. Kei recognizes this voice, and he didn’t dare to turn and look at the person who was calling for him.

Asahi raised a brow, so he called out again, “Tsukishima??”

There was silence.

Asahi was gonna repeat his name again until Kei turns to him. Asahi almost flinched when he saw Kei literally staring at him.

”I-...” Kei swallows his nervousness, he had to tell him, “I need to talk to you after practice...” Kei says and looked back down. Asahi raised his other brow this time, but nodded, “Alright...” He says to his boyfriend before leaning down, grabbing Kei’s chin and pulled him up before giving a kiss on the forehead.

When Asahi pulls back, he smiled at Kei’s blushing face. Kei immediately turned, “Go back and practice, I’m gonna rest for a while,” Kei says, and Asahi obeyed, giving a small chuckle.

Kei pouted and turned to watch his boyfriend walk away. When Asahi went back to practice, Kei turned back, his pout already faded and now he was trying to figure out how he was going to confess that he’s pregnant to Asahi.

 

* * *

 

 

After practice was over, everyone puts the equipments away, changed, and went home. Except for Asahi and Kei, who were in the changing room after the last person left. Asahi already told Daichi that he’ll take charge of the keys, so Daichi gave him the keys.

There was silence between them, the both of them changing silently. They weren’t changing before because they were pretending to be doing something else, knowing that each other will have to wait until everyone is gone besides the two.

The silence continued until Asahi spoke up first, “So... What did you want to tell me?” Asahi asked, and Kei felt himself flinch.

Again, the silence. Kei was taking deep breaths, trying to bring the words he studied earlier in order to tell the alpha.

Yeah, maybe Kei should just go with the bluntness and tell him anyway— Then suddenly, concerns flood inside Kei. What if Asahi doesn’t want the child? What if the child doesn’t make it? Is Asahi even ready to be a father yet? Kei swallowed, not even noticing he was letting out his pheromones.

”Kei!” Asahi called, the third time now. Kei felt a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and turned to look at who it was. Asahi was giving him a concern face, and Kei then realizes his pheromones were getting out.

”I-...” Kei spoke, “I— I’m sorry... I didn’t realize...” Kei says as Asahi removed his hand, and Kei already missed the touch. Kei turned back to continue to change, and heard Asahi walk back to also change.

Kei cheered himself up, telling him he can do this before just blurting out, “I’m pregnant.”

Then there was a bang sound, then a thud. Kei jumped in surprise before turning around to look at what just happened. Asahi was now on the ground, rubbing his forehead, mumbling out an “ow...”

Kei blinked in confusion and worry before rushing over to his boyfriend, “Azumane-san...? Are you okay??” He asks and leaned over to look at Asahi properly.

Asahi looked up at Kei with a cheeky grin, “Yeah...! My bad, I just slipped and hit my head, how lame of me...!” Asahi says, then Kei realized Asahi how nervous Asahi looked and sound. 

Kei’s lips turned into a thin line, his eyebrows drooping, he seemed now... worried? Nah— More like... disappointed?

”Is it true?” Asahi asks and got up. Kei watched him get up before nodding, “It’s true...” Kei replies. Asahi smiled, looking down before looking at Kei, “I’m glad.”

Kei blinked a few times, trying to figure out what Asahi just said— “Yo-You’re glad? Why??” Kei asks, with a lot of confusion.

”I’m glad you have our baby...! It may be soon, but it’s OUR baby, that means a new family...!” Asahi says, his nervousness disappeared, and he looked now excited.

Kei blinked a few more times again, he wasn’t confused or anything, more like— he doesn’t know, actually. Kei felt tears welling up in his eyes, and Asahi noticed before panicking, “Wha-What’s wrong?!” Asahi asks.

Kei shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips before wiping his tears with his thumb, “No- It’s nothing... I thought you wouldn’t want the baby at first, but I’m glad— You want the baby and start a family with me...” Kei says and couldn’t stop his tears, them already coming out more and falling.

Asahi smiled, “Of course not, I love you Kei, I want to start a family with you,” Asahi says and brought Kei in for a hug. Kei nodded, nuzzling his face against Asahi’s shoulders, “Me too...” Kei whispered.

After that, Kei had to tell his family, then his team. Suga and Daichi were the only people who knew about Kei’s pregnancy at first. Ukai told Kei that he can’t come to practice until he gives birth, he was actually worry Kei will get hit in the tummy or stuff.

Of course, Kei had to wait a few months until the baby wants to get out, and Kei groaned, but happily, and his boyfriend just chuckles next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, right?
> 
> Send in more requests of bottom Kei! :3 Those who have already requested, I don’t mind if you request more!


	7. Damn Asshole 24/7 - KageTsuki (1) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei was just being a prick, like almost 24/7, even after Kageyama’s confession, to the point Kageyama forced himself on the tall blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from: MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
> 
> Thanks for requesting!

“Pfft, are you serious? You’re gay?”

Kei was crossing his arms, his left arm lifted a bit to cover his smirking at the Kageyama in front of him. Kageyama snarled, “I don’t see what’s wrong with it, I said I like you, so tell me your answer!” Kageyama almost demanded.

Kei just shrugged, “No way, why should I? Figure it out yourself, King,” Kei laughed, totally mocking Kageyama. This time, Kageyama growled.

For the next few days, Kei was teasing about Kageyama being gay to his teammates, especially Yamaguchi, he went like “Did you know Kageyama is gay?” “Gay-yama,” or “Gay-yama stares at boy ass.”

Kageyama can hear him, and it seems the team doesn’t seem to mind if Kageyama is gay, “Oh shit, if I don’t be careful, Kageyama might push me against a wall and kiss me,” Kei says loudly to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi just sweat dropped.

”Tsukishima, stop, that’s not nice,” Daichi says, and Kageyama nodded at him for thanks who just smiled in return. Kei clicked his tongue, then it looked like he just had an idea before smirking.

”I don’t see why I can’t tease the one I like,” Kei says. Kageyama didn’t believe him, Kei looked like he was just being sarcastic. So Kageyama just rolled his eyes before grabbing a nearby volleyball and spiked it at Hinatas face for no reason.

After practice, Kageyama was the last to the changing room, “Who’s in charge of the keys today...?” He mumbled to himself, not noticing a figure next to the door.

”So, the King is the last one, huh?” Kageyama turned to the voice, “Hurry up so I can lock up,” It was Kei, on his phone with an arm crossed, the key to lock the room hanging on one of his fingers.

Kageyama glared at him before turning to his clothes and began to undress, changing into his school uniform. Kei wasn’t watching, good, he was just on his phone.

And whatever feels like a minute, Kei puts his phone away and grumbled, “You’re taking forever, hurry up,” Kei says. Kageyama rolled his eyes, just pulling his pants up, already done with the top. Kageyama just went slow because he wanted to feel Kei’s presence in the room.

”Oh? I think I know why you’re taking forever,” And Kageyama turned to look at Kei with a raised brow, “You just wanna spend time in this room with the one you like?” Kei laughed, “Oh I’m flattered,” He says sarcastically— actually, Kageyama can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic.

”I don’t care King, just hurry up, you’re wasting my time— Ah! I know, should I help you?” Kei snorted.

Then Kageyama snapped, he had enough of Kei’s teasing. And in a second, he was already ontop of Kei, holding his arms above of his head before leaning down. He remembered he walked over to Kei and grabbed him by the collar before throwing him to the ground, then he just climbed ontop of Kei, but to think he did all that under 3 seconds.

Kei was shocked when he was thrown and Kageyama was now in front of him. Kageyama immediately stole Kei’s lips. Kei couldn’t move his arms since Kageyama was holding it down, and Kageyama was double times stronger than him.

Kei groaned,his brows furrowed and tried to kick Kageyama off him. Kageyama was between Kei’s legs, so it was difficult to kick off.

Kageyamas grip on Kei’s arms went harder, making Kei wince, he knew there was gonna be a mark there. Kageyama licked Kei’s bottom lip, he was asking for entrance, but Kei refused. Kageyama had his eyes opened, and Kei’s eyes were closed. Kageyama furrowed his brows before biting onto Kei’s lip, and it wasn’t soft at all.

Kei let out an “ow!” But he didn’t finish it since Kageyama went back down and slid his tongue in Kei’s mouth. Kei flinched and tried to move away, but all the weight on him didn’t let. Kei’s face and body began to feel hot, and he can feel himself tearing up. He was scared. This wasn’t the Kageyama he knew— sure, he may be a king and everything, but seeing a Kageyama like this, it was scary.

And Kageyama?— Well, seeing this side of Kei already made him turn on. There was a bulge in his pants, and Kei felt it before shuddering, and Kageyama found it cute and satisfying.

Kageyama pulled away, a long line of saliva getting off their lips, but it went back down to Kei. Kageyama looked down at his bulge and laughed, “Hah, look at what you did,” He says, and Kei didn’t dare to look, still has his eyes shut closed.

Kageyama glanced at Kei, seeing his eyes closed before clicking his tongue, “You won’t look, huh?” Kageyama says, and Kei didn’t answer. Kageyama clicked his tongue again before letting Kei go, and the next thing he did was shove Kei’s pants off. Kei gasped in surprise and backed up, but Kageyama held onto his legs.

Kageyama leaned in and bit a part of Kei’s thighs, and Kei dropped his head to the ground (thankfully not hard). Kageyama bit harder, making Kei groan (in pleasure?). Much to Kageyama’s amusement, Kei’s dick went up.

Kageyama blinked in surprise before smirking, “You’re a masochist, huh?” Kageyama says, and Kei shook his head, covering his face. Kageyama just shrugged before biting on Kei’s thighs again but on the other leg, and he bit it so hard that blood went down.

”Oops, got carried away,” Kageyama says before licking the blood off, and he earned a shudder from Kei. Kageyama found it very satisfying when Kei shudders, very cute, despite being a 190 teenager.

This time, Kageyama grabbed Kei’s bulge, making Kei shriek and remove his arms to look. Kageyama began to pump it, and Kei also began to let out small moans, as he was already covering his face again even though he just uncovered it.

”Moan louder, yeesh,” Kageyama grumbled and began to pump faster. Kei groaned, but then went back to small moans again, and it began to get a little louder. Kageyama smirked again before leaning in and removed Kei’s dominant arm, kissing Kei again.

Kei’s mouth was opened from the moaning, so Kageyama used to chance to slid in his tongue again. Kageyama swirled his tongue against Kei’s, and every time Kageyama moved back for small air, Kei would mumble to “please stop,” stuttering.

But Kageyama didn’t.

Kageyama moved back for air again before Kei says, “C-Come...” He mumbled, tears going down his face as Kageyama continued to pump his dick. Kageyama knew what that meant, so he moved to Kei’s ear and whispered, “Go ahead and cum,” and finished it with, “Kei.”

So Kei came. And a lot. Kei shuddered again, and groaned a bit.

Kageyama felt the sperm and looked at it, it was white, sticky, and thick. Kageyama smirked, he made Kei come, the  _Tsukishima Kei._

Then Kageyama looked at Kei, seeing he had no energy left, just panting, his tears still going down. “Don’t think we are done yet,” Kageyama says, and Kei shot his head up, “No!- That’s enough, be satisfied!” Kei says between his panting.

“I didn’t come yet though, I mean this is still up,” Kageyama says, and Kei just says I don’t care. Kageyama didn’t listen and moved his hand where he was touching Kei’s dick, that had sperm on is hand and went down to Kei’s hole. 

He placed a finger in front of it before slowly digging it in, earning a gasp from Kei. Kei grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve, looking at where Kageyama was touching, “Wh-What—?!” Kei was interrupted by another finger going in him, making him gasp again. Kei buried his face in Kageyama’s chest, still in complete fear, but also in small pleasure.

Kageyama began to scissor the inside of Kei’s hole, earning a small moan from Kei, “Tsk, you’re pretty tight,” Kageyama whispered before placing in another finger, and Kei gasped again, the third time when Kageyama entered him.

Kageyama began to scissor around Kei’s hole, getting small moans from Kei again, “You’ll like it down here, I bet,” Kageyama says, a bit of seductive in his voice.

When Kageyama’s fingers went in deeper, Kei suddenly gasped and arched his back, letting out a louder high-pitch moan, and Kageyama knew what just happened, in surprise to a demon look, a smirk appearing on his lips again, “Found it~” He whispered in front of Kei. Kei was clutching onto Kageyama’s sleeve, not letting go.

Kageyama frowned when Kei didn’t let him go, so he took out his fingers before he sat down in front of Kei and grabbed Kei’s arms, placing him on top of his lap. Kei blinked in confusion and surprise before looking at Kageyama, “Wh-What’re you doing?!” Kei asks.

Kageyama blinked and raised a brow, “Isn’t it obvious?” He asks and removed his pants, his bulge popping up. Kageyama grabbed Kei’s butt, making the blond squeak in surprise. Kageyama placed Kei’s hole in front of his dick.

”O-Oi! You better not—!” Before Kei can finish, Kageyama shoves Kei’s hole to his dick, entering him. Kei moaned loudly, throwing his head up and tears flowed down, his eyes shut.

Kageyama smiled— which almost looked like a smirk, “Finally, a louder moan,” He says before grabbing Kei up again, then shoved him down, another loud moan came through. Kageyama couldn’t fully enter Kei though, since Kei’s hole was pretty tight, and Kageyama’s dick was a bit bigger than Kei’s.

So Kageyama took it slow this time, placing Kei slowly down. When Kageyama was all in, he sighed in relief and looked up to Kei, who was looking down, his eyes closed, panting as tears went down. Kageyama smiles at the sight, a beautiful sight.

”Are you okay now?” Kageyama asks, still looking up at Kei. Kei was surprised and opened his eyes to look at Kageyama. Kei’s eyes were going to get puffy soon, to think he’s crying because of this.

Kei just turned his head, avoiding eye contact, “Shut up, you’re gonna do it anyways...” Kei says, and he wasn’t wrong. Kageyama smiles a bit before slowly bringing him up. Kei flinched and threw his head at Kageyama’s shoulder, stuffing himself in it.

Kageyama inhaled sharply when Kei was breathing onto his gakuren, and he can feel it. Kageyama gripped onto Kei’s butt a little harder, and Kei suddenly tighten up, making Kageyama groan in pleasure.

Kageyama gave a few more thrusts as moans filled the changing room. Finally, Kageyama and Kei were at their climax, and they both came, just like that.

Kageyama pulled out of Kei, and his cum spilled out of the blonde, “Ah, shoot...” Kageyama says as his cum flowed to the floor underneath Kei. When Kei didn’t make any moves, Kageyama became worried and looked at him. He fainted.

Kageyama sweat dropped before placing the blonde onto the floor softly and grabbed a tissue that happened to be nearby, wiping the cum off the floor. Kei wasn’t even awake yet when Kageyama finished, so he dressed the both of them, and he carried Kei home. He actually knows Kei’s address because he just texted Yamaguchi, but he didn’t say what happened. Yes, he has Yamaguchi’s phone number.

So Kageyama took Kei home, and on his way home, Kei woke up. Kageyama noticed and looked at him, “You’re finally awake?” He says, and Kei almost flinched when he saw Kageyama, then he noticed he was being carried.

He didn’t complain though, as his hips hurted and his voice hurted because he has never let out moans like that, loud moans when Kageyama thrusted in (Lenny face).

“We are here,” Kageyama says, then Kei looked at where he was at, his home. “Can you go in by yourself?” Kageyama asks, and Kei just nodded. Kageyama sets Kei down, and Kei walked to his porch. He took out his key and opened the door before turning to Kageyama, saying his words before walking in, “You know, I never rejected you.”

Kageyama blinked, then says to himself, “What? You did—“ then it came to realization.

_”No way, why should I? Figure it out yourself, King.”_

_”I don’t see why I can’t tease the one I like.”_

_”You just wanna spend time in this room with the one you like? Oh I’m flattered.”_

_“Shut up? You’re gonna do it anyways...”_

And Kageyama gasped, “Are you joking with me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m not that good at Smut yet! I know, the tags, but stfu ;-; i am practiciinnngggg
> 
> The ending! :3 Why do you think Kageyama said that? ;3 Did Kageyama find out Kei is also in love with him, or...? Idk either, it’s up to your imagination lololol.  
>  
> 
> Anyways, any requests?! :3


	8. The Only One - YamaTsukki (1) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamaguchi doesn’t like how Kuroo and Kei are dating, and when he sees Kuroo plant a kiss on Kei, he snaps and decides to turn things around, but quite different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
> 
> Come on, other people! I need more requests from other people toooooo!

Yamaguchi was watching them, the two who were being spied on hasn’t notice yet despite how observant they are. Kuroo and Kei, the two were holding hands, grinning with a slight shadow of pink across their face, it was mostly showing on Kei though because of his pale skin.

Yamaguchi clicked his tongue at the “disgusting” sight. Kuroo and Kei have been dating for 2 weeks now, and Yamaguchi was the first person who has known. Of course, Yamaguchi wasn’t acceptable about it, but he didn’t show it and congrats Kei instead.

Yamaguchi loves Kei, and he himself, Yamaguchi Tadashi, despite how timid and innocent he acts, he can get pretty possessive.

And now, Kuroo and Kei are on a date, and Yamaguchi was following them. Kuroo came over to Miyagi for the date, and Kei told Yamaguchi about it so he can’t do homework with him that day, which is today. Yamaguchi tells him it’s nothing and that he can try by himself first, that Kei should enjoy the date.

And here Yamaguchi is, watching the two going on a date. Yamaguchi can hear them, Kuroo coming up with stupid old pick up lines, and Kei just throwing sarcastic mean comments, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t explain much.

Now it was afternoon, the sky being orange with the slight white clouds and the sun in the distant. Kuroo and Kei are at a fountain, sitting on the benches near it. Yamaguchi was at the opposite of the fountain where Kuroo and Kei is at, and luckily, he can hear them.

”Uhm- Kuroo-san...?” Kei spoke, it sounded like a mumble. Kuroo responds with a “hm?”, looking at the orange skies above him. Yamaguchi was watching them from behind, he would hold his phone to look like he was looking at his phone. Yamaguchi was wearing normal clothes with a patterned hat, which covers a bit of his face.

”Ca-“ Kei clears his throat, “Can you... kiss me...?” The last part was like a whisper, and Yamaguchi can’t make out if Kei is blushing or not, but his ears are really red. The fountain wasn’t on, so thank god Yamaguchi can hear them.

Yamaguchi squints his eyes when Kei says that, he hopes Kuroo says no and that he isn’t ready. But that hope dropped when Kuroo almost screamed a yes. Kei covered his mouth quickly though.

”Absolutely! I would LOVE to!” Kuroo says, he sounded excited. Yamaguchi twitched, he knew himself that they were a cute couple, but it sounded disgusting, terribly. Kei blushed, like literally BLUSHED. Kuroo was grinning and hard. Kuroo and Kei stares at each other for a couple seconds before they slowly closed their eyes and leaned themselves closer... and closer... and closer...

A quiet smack was heard between Kuroo and Kei, their lips softly against each other. Yamaguchi wanted to run over and scream and punch Kuroo and push him into the fountain, but he couldn’t because he just wasn’t that type of a person.

After what seemed like hours, the two pulled back, and they slowly opened their eyes. They stared at each other before Kei gasps a bit, his cheeks flushing again when he realized they had just kiss. Kei turned away from Kuroo, and Kuroo was smiling at him.

Yamaguchi felt furious all of a sudden, like a vein in him just snapped, but Yamaguchi didn’t get up and and walked over and do the things he wanted to do. Instead, he got up, turned, and disappeared. He left to home.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei was currently squealing into his pillow, silently that is. He couldn’t believe what happened earlier, they had kiss two times today. One at the fountain at the park, and one before Kuroo departed from Miyagi and left back to Tokyo.

Kei was blushing hard, not only did it feel good, but it felt so romantic, so lover-ish. Kei couldn’t explain, but he haven’t felt this happy in a long time, besides the Shiratorizawa match. Kei got up from his bed and decided that he should take a shower now, but that’s when Kei’s mother told Kei that he had a visitor.

Kei wondered who it is, it was only 7:36pm, so maybe it’s fine? Maybe it’s Yamaguchi. Kei glanced at his phone on the bed and walked out his room. Kei’s mother wasn’t to be seen, and there was already someone standing in front of Kei.

It is Yamaguchi.

He had his usual smile on his face and showed his homework, “Can you please check it for me? I’m sure you finished your homework last night so you don’t have to do it today or tomorrow because you were excited for your date!” Yamaguchi chirped, but Kei sensed there was something different about him right now.

”Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei blushed a bit when Yamaguchi mentioned about “excited for the date.” Yamaguchi laughed and put a hand behind his head, “Gomen, Tsukki— Oh yeah your mom! She said she had to go and get something at the store and won’t be back until around 8,” Yamaguchi says.

Kei sighed and nodded, it must be about his older brothers upcoming birthday and that. Kei tells Yamaguchi to wait inside his room and that he will be back with drinks. Yamaguchi chirped a yes and skipped to Kei’s room first.

Kei went to the kitchen and found a note on the counter table, seems like his mom really did go to the store. She must’ve wrote it and Yamaguchi arrived just in time. Kei grabbed two cups and opened the fridge and took out some strawberry juice.

He poured it into the two cups and put the juice back. Kei place the juice on a plate and brought them to his room. He considered knocking, but he realized it was his room so no need. Kei opened the door and realized it was dark. Kei clicked his tongue and that Yamaguchi probably hasn’t enter the room yet.

The door stayed open, giving light into the room. Kei places the plate on his table and realized Yamaguchis homework was just next to it. Kei raised a brow, Kei was only out there for a minute or two, so how come Yamaguchi wasn’t here?

Kei was about to turn until he noticed the light fading away, meaning the door of his room is closing. Kei turns to his door immediately, but it was already shut. Kei was confused, he was about to walk over before he was grabbed by the wrist and thrown onto his bed.

Kei groaned because his bed made a loud add creak, and Kei looked up to see— Yamaguchi? The window curtains were opened, so the light from outside can reflect the face of Yamaguchi. He didn’t look please, almost furious.

Kei was about to call out to him until Yamaguchi jumps at him, landing ontop of Kei, holding onto his wrist, pinning him down.

”Oi...!” Kei called out, as in to why did Yamaguchi do that. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything before he leans down, touching his lips with Kei’s lips. Kei was surprised, but he didn’t like this and kicked. His kick didn’t get anywhere Yamaguchi since the smaller boy was literally holding his legs down.

Kei forcefully swings his head to the side, but only to result to Yamaguchi leaning down onto his neck and bite it, also sucking on it. Kei let out a small horrified screech and tried to raise a hand up to throw a punch, but of course, he was still pinned down. Kei wondered where the fuck did Yamaguchi get all these strength.

Yamaguchi leaned down, his tongue also going down until he reaches Kei’s chest. “Yamaguchi!” Kei called out to Yamaguchi, wanting him to stop, but of course, the freckled boy didn’t, he continued.

Yamaguchi bit on a nipple behind the shirt, earning a small squeak from Kei. Yamaguchi then moves his lip a different position, and sucked on the nipple instead. Kei didn’t know why he suddenly let out a weird voice (a moan), but it sure as hell didn’t sound right.

Yamaguchi stops after a minute or so, and brought both Kei’s hands together and ties them down with his belt. Kei struggled to break free, and before he knew it, his pants were thrown off. Then his boxers. Revealing his down dick.

Yamaguchi brought one of his hands up began to stroke Kei’s dick, earning another moan from Kei. Yamaguchi continued to rub and stroke up and down until Kei came, sperm flying to Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi wipes it off and smears it on his hand, Kei was confused until he felt something touch his asshole, then it entered.

Kei squeals and tried to turn around, but he was still being down by the hand Yamaguchi stroked, now holding onto one of legs. Another of Yamaguchi’s finger inserted into Kei, and Kei swore he moaned again, was he enjoying this? He doesn’t know, he wanted his first to be Kuroo though.

Kei felt his insides spread, and he moaned loudly when it feels like Yamaguchi found something. “Found it,” Yamaguchi says, his voice deeper than usual.

Yamaguchi took out his fingers, and Kei swears he has tears in the edge of his eyes, was it from pleasure or pain?

Yamaguchi then undressed himself— Mostly the bottom part. Yamaguchi positioned his dick in front of Kei’s hole after throwing one of Kei’s legs over his shoulder. Kei was about to call out again, but then Yamaguchi’s dick entered him, and very fast too, forcefully. Kei gasped loudly, tears strolling down his face. It hurted. His insides were tearing apart.

Kei panted, he had to take deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths— Then suddenly Yamaguchi moves out, Kei was confused until Yamaguchi forcefully entered him again, earning another gasp, but it sounded more like a moan from a Kei.

”Tsukki...” Yamaguchi says, he sounded excited. Kei looked up at Yamaguchi with teary confused eyes and found that Yamaguchi didn’t look like who he was. Who was this guy?

Yamaguchi called out his name and began to move back a bit and slammed back in, and continued doing that, Kei moaning everytime he moves in. “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pulled out before slamming back in, earning a gasp yet moan from Kei, “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says again and it repeated.

Then Yamaguchi leaned forward and moves Kei’s shirt up, revealing his chest, “Wait- Stop!—“ Kei says, but Yamaguchi inserted again, making Kei bite his tongue. Yamaguchi didn’t reply and moved down to the other of Kei’s nipple, and used his hand to the one he sucked earlier and twirled his nipple.

Yamaguchi bit on the other one he didn’t do yet, and Kei let out a seductive gasp before Yamaguchi began to suck on it, twirling his tongue around.

Yamaguchi felt like releasing, and Kei mumbled out, “I-It’s... coming...!” He says.

Yamaguchi leaned back, and shivered when he felt his release come out, inside Kei. Kei’s cum spurts out his dick and lands on his opened chest. Pants came from the two boys. Kei looked ready to pass out, but Yamaguchi had a smirk on his face and says, “We arent done yet, Tsukki.”

Kei began to feel terrified, and there goes round two.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since Kei got raped— Or that’s how Kei thinks, by Yamaguchi, he hasn’t replied to Kuroo much and talk to Yamaguchi. Kei was traumatized, he told Yamaguchi to stop so many times, but the freckled man had a scary look on his face, despite how timid or innocent he always act.

”Tsukki... Please tell me what’s wrong?” Kuroo says, he is currently in the Tsukishima household, while Kei’s mother is out and his brother is back in Tokyo for work.

Kei didn’t reply, he had his headphones on and curled up onto a ball on his wall. Kuroo frowned, was it because of the kiss from last time? “Was it... something about our kids last time? Did it make you feel uncomfortable?” Kuroo asks.

Kei widened his eye and looks up at Kuroo, “No-!” Kei shouted, and pauses. Kuroo looked surprised, but then he smiled a little and moved closer to Kei, “Tell me what’s wrong, Tsukki,” Kuroo says.

Kei looked upset, he looked down at his knees and didn’t say another word, he looked ready to cry. Kuroo sighed, “Please...  _Kei_ ,” Kuroo says. Kei widened his eyes and looked at Kuroo in surprise. Kuroo had a serious face on, as if he would listen to any problems of Kei’s.

So, Kei began to sob, he sobbed on Kuroo’s chest and explained everything that happened, the day after Kuroo left after their date, Yamaguchi came over, and raped Kei.

After Kei finishes, Kuroo didn’t say a word, he looked furious. It’s as if he was about to set a person on fire and shove the the left overs underground. Kei was still sobbing, clinging onto Kuroo, but he was slowly calming down, and he looked as if he wanted to sleep, since he couldn’t ever since that day.

Kuroo then noticed Kei was asleep before he sets the younger man on his bed and pulls the covers over him. Kuroo turned back and stared at the wall, he swears he will definitely break Yamaguchi’s nose the next time he sees him, without hesitation.

Meanwhile at Yamaguchi, he felt a little tense. As if something was about to murder him. Yamaguchi felt guilty ever since after he raped Kei, he won’t deny it. Kei stopped talking to him and going to school, he didn’t reply to his texts either. Yamaguchi knew that Kei was scared.

Yamaguchi continued to feel guilty, it’s just— a tinge of jealousy? He didn’t want Kuroo and Kei together, so he knew he had to “claim” Kei before Kuroo, anyone, can!

The freckled boy doesn’t know if he should regret it, and he also doesn’t know if the two will ever see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write smut for shit. Welp, hope you enjoyed it. I feel I haven’t wrote in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put some sexy sexy about them, but when I think about it... Just nah, and it’ll take too long, and I still have to process how they do it again since I haven’t wrote sexy sexy for a while. But the next KuroTsuki I would definitely {probably} write sexy sexy!
> 
> So for the next ship, it definitely has to be a Yandere!Hinata! *^*


End file.
